Michael
Michael 'is a camper from Total Drama Gone Wild and is a member of the 'Brutish Buffalos. He is no longer competing in the competition and was the first person to be eliminated. Personality Michael (Who likes to add an "Angelo" at the end of his name') is a special artist. He is very modest, creative, and takes inspiration from everything he sees. He loves all kinds of art, but really likes drawing and painting. He is dedicated to painting and takes it as a way of life. He's not the smartest, but he is a charming and sweet individual. Who loves his surroundings of no matter what, where or who. Coverage Audition Tape TBA Total Drama Gone Wild In Beginners' Luck - Part 1, Michael is first seen painting, Sandy asks if he is drawing. After correcting her, he shows hesitation to Sandy's suggestion of painting her. Once the plane began to descend, Michael panics holding on to his easel. When Diana suggests they jump, only for Michael to assume she's crazy thinking they can jump without parachutes. After landing in the water, Michael doesn't swim to shore and is put on the Brutish Buffalos. In the next episode, during the challenge Celia approaches Michael and asks about his easel before persuading him into painting a certain part of the forest, Michael complies, claiming to see "artistic potential" in the view, unaware of Celia's treachery. Michael inadvertently costs his team the challenge and only managed to paint a small portion of the landscape during the challenge, and is oblivious to the challenge being over. At the campfire ceremony, Michael has earned the disdain of all his teammates. As a result, Michael doesn't receive a marshmallow and is the first contestant eliminated, due to Celia double-crossing him. Michael is the first contestant to take the new Canoe of Shame, elimination device. Michael asks if he is supposed to paddle it to the sea, after Chris answers no. Michael wonders how he is supposed to leave without paddling before Chris activates the motor on the canoe and Michael can only scream as the motor rapidly propels him off into the distance. Gallery |-| Overall= File:IMG_0482-1-.png| Michael's promotional picture. |-| Total Drama Gone Wild= File:IMG_0457-1-.png|Michael & Sandy grab the painting to try avoiding falling out of the blimp File:IMG_0500-1-.png|Michael arrives to Total Drama Gone Wild |-| Audition Tape= Trivia * Every time he's seen painting, only one or two blue lines are seen painted on his sketchbook. ** Also, his paintbrush is always the same color at the tip, that color being blue. * Michael is shown to be ambidextrous, as he is seen painting with his left hand in his promotional picture, while he is seen painting with his right hand in "Beginners' Luck - Part 1". * If "angelo" is added at the end of his name, his name changes to "Michaelangelo" which is misspelled type of the name "Michelangelo". Michelangelo is a the most famous artist and sculptor of the Italian Renaissance. * Michael is one of the two competitors to be holding something in their promotional picture, the other being Nicole. * Michael was the first person of this season to be eliminated. He is also the first male character to be eliminated. Appearances See Also Maple Template:ElimNaviMichael Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Eliminated